


Why Thank You

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a battle, it can be hard to keep track of all of your limbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Thank You

Yousuke went down with a faceful of Kouta.

"Ow," Yousuke said as he struggled to get out from under his friend. He was henshined but the ground was so hard under his back it still hurt. "Kouta, are you okay?"

Kouta rolled off him and rubbed his left shoulder. "I'm fine. Sorry, Yousuke." He put a hand out. Yousuke took it and was hauled to his feet, surprised as always by just how much strength Kouta had. 

Ahead of them, Nanami, Shurikenger, Ikkou and Isshu were still fighting Sargain and Furabijou. It was just one of those days. Jakanja were bored. They came out and blew things up. The Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger fought them, they went away. 

Pity this time it was in such a beautiful garden. 

They battled them back far enough that they were able to form Victory Gadget. Furabijou pouted, and said, "You're no fun." She took Sargain by the arm, then teleported away... but not before sending one last final blast at them. 

Yousuke was hurled into the air, his henshin failing, then he hit the ground hard, rolling over and over. He grabbed at the earth, trying to stop himself, then rolled into someone's foot. He looked up. 

"You didn't need to do that, really," Ikkou said, also unhenshined. He was grinning broadly. 

Yousuke looked at himself and realised he was holding out three red roses to Ikkou. Two of them were upside down, but the gesture was still there. He smacked himself in the forehead and groaned, only too aware of how much teasing would result from this. "I didn't mean to." 

"It's nice of you to get him something after he fought beside you," Nanami said as she ran up to them. "And they're so pretty, Yousuke!" 

Yousuke got to his feet, and for a lack of anything better to do, handed the stupid flowers to Ikkou. "I hate you. All of you."

Isshu grinned at him, and Kouta slapped him on the back. 

"You obviously don't hate ME," Ikkou said reasonably. Yousuke hid his face in his hands.


End file.
